


Lost Potential in the River

by Hollenka99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: *Far From Home spoilers*Mysterio needs Peter out of the way. He sets his drones on him, with disastrous consequences.





	Lost Potential in the River

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the film this afternoon. Thought 'what if the drones were more competent in the Tower Bridge scene' and wrote this in about 1.5 hours.

The kid was dodging the drones left, right and center. Mysterio hadn't spent all this time and money to have a bunch of tech prove ineffective. Just hit Peter already, stop him from ruining the plan. He studies Spider-Man. The webs come from his arms, right? Actually, it looks like it's the wrists specifically. Mysterio knows the command he has to give.

"EDITH, tell the drones to aim for his wrists."  
"On it."

He watches as his drones continue to shoot. One blast successfully hits its mark. Peter cries out as red explodes from his left arm. Yet still he attempts to swing around Tower Bridge. It doesn't get him far when he's reliant on one arm and in pain. Kudos to him for still trying. A shot that should have found its way into Spider-Man's back misses. The kid adopts a new evasive tactic. His web fails him. He drops into the Thames. All that's left are small waves escaping the crimson-tinted epicentre.

He waits for Peter to emerge. Quentin Beck dreads the truth after he counts to 60.

"Give me Spider-Man's vitals."  
"No pulse detected, sir."  
He sighs wearily. "Okay, thank you."

He hopes there is a place the spirits of the dead go. He hopes Tony Stark is witnessing all this unfold. This was the consequences of his poor treatment of staff. In fact, Stark better be watching. His special little apprentice was dead because of the man's egocentric nature. Beck bets that knowledge must sting. Good.

Beck had told Peter to walk away from this lifestyle. How old did he say he was again, sixteen? Sixteen years old. Essentially still a child. This could have been easily avoided if he'd just listened to Beck's advice. Peter could be trying to woo that girl right now. He could have gone to Paris and handed her that necklace. But no, he had to keep getting in the way.

Even worse, Peter had discovered the truth and dragged his friends into this mess. Christ, the kid was reckless. Now his classmates had to be disposed of too.

Beck allows himself a moment to mourn all the potential lost in England's most famous river. Mysterio contemplates his next move.

"Alright, let's deal with the others."


End file.
